


Small Wincest Drabbles

by masterlynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Feminization, Fluff, Many mentions of sex, Office Sex, Swesson, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, metions of sex, small drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my small drabbles that I've taken from my <a href="http://justsomewincestsins.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

Their bodies were colliding once again.  
Just as always. They had searched up some half bad motel, gotten the keys to their room and Sam had barely closed the door behind him before his brother stared unbuttoning his flannel.  
In a haste they’d gotten rid of their clothes, and their bodies were colliding once again.  
They moved in sync, they’d done this so many times it was only natural, their breathes gone in the heat of the moment. They become one.  
Dean’s hands are up in Sam’s hair as his brother places hot kisses on his neck, thrusting himself into Dean’s divine ass.  
This continues. Every new day, every new job, every new motel. And they love it. They’re addicted to it.


	2. #2

The rain is falling heavily.

Two boys are standing outside a car, a black Chevy Impala, holding hands. Dean, the older one, wishes for more. Sam knows it can never be.

But, wishes are made from hope, and hope always ends up screwing you over.

Of course all the brothers’ ever do is to wish for something more than just holding hands, and hope for them to one day be together, the way lovers are.

 _Not yet_ , we tell them. _One day. But not yet_.

So for now holding hands will have to do.


	3. #3

Dean swears he’s not a person who cuddles after sex. He’s a hit-and-leave kind of person. But with Sam… With Sam it’s different.  
He kind of likes snuggling up his face inbetween his little brother’s neck and shoulder, kind of likes how their bodies are like shaped for each other, kind of likes how Sam’s arm is wrapped around him, pressing him close in the most non-sexual way.  
Softly he reaches up and kisses Sam’s soft lips.  
“Dude”, Sam laughs. “That’s kinda gay.”  
Dean smirks. “Yeah it is”, he says in a teasing voice. Sam laughs again and kisses him back.  
No. Dean isn’t one for post-sex cuddles, byt maybe ~~this time~~ Sam can be an exception.


	4. #4

Dean glances at Sam across the bar. He’s sitting on a high barstool, talking in a low voice to the bartender, his Taylor Swift-red lips lingering by the other man’s ear.

He gives him small smirks, and lifts his butt off the chair sometimes, his just-as-red skirt lifting, giving everyone else in the bar a nice view of what they could’ve had.

Dean knows that no one will have it. No one but him.

He knows that by the end of the night they’ll be back going to that crappy motel at the outskirts of town. He knows that as soon as Sam has closed the door, his hands will be up in that skirt, his lips kissing that Taylor Swift mouth. 

He knows that by the end of the night he’ll be claiming Sam’s ass, making his baby brother repeat again and again who he belongs to.

Everyone else can dream. But Sam’s just teasing, lurking information. Because at the end of the night he’ll be whimpering in his brother’s arms, begging him to fuck him.


	5. #5

On the outskirts of a small town in northern California, in a shabby motel with dirty windows and creaking beds, sits a fourteen year old boy on his knees, as if he’s praying.  
Only he’s not.  
Only he’s as far away from praying as possible; he’s instead the definition of sin; his pretty pink mouth around his brother’s cock, kissing it like it’s the love of his life.  
His brothers’ hands in his hair; praising him, loving him. Like brothers shouldn’t.  
They’re the definition of sin; and to them there’s nothing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this one is my favorite yet~~


	6. If I weren't your brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kinda non-con, underage, mentions of graphic sex

**“If I weren’t your brother,”**  twelve  year-old Sam would whisper in his brother’s ear late at night. Late at night when John was sleeping, and when Dean was on the verge of slumber. When Sam was the most desperate.

“If I weren’t your brother I’d do such things to you, Dean.” His little-boy arms are wrapped around his big brother, his small mouth just underneath his ear. The perfect place to tell secrets.  


“I’d suck your cock, because I know you’d love that”, he whispers. “I’d let you fuck my ass, nice and good, Dean. I’d be so good for you.”  


Dean is always awake. He’s laying there, on the verge of giving in, letting Sam do as he please. Anything for his little brother.

But he can never do it. He would never. Not to his little brother. Not to his Sammy.

So he just lays there, in silence, letting his little brother whisper filth into his ear.


End file.
